Something in your magnetism
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: OC. AU. Joey llegó a Inglaterra sin grandes esperanzas ante aquel maldito intercambio al que sus padres lo habían obligado. Pero todo da un drastico cambio con una pregunta y una pelirroja que lo arrastrará a hacer cosas que, por si solo, y tan lejos de casa no sería capaz. ¿Capaz o incapaz?
1. Stuck in the puzzle

[Juro que mis intenciones son buenas… No, no lo son. Nunca lo son. Rolear no es bueno si tienes una mente propensa a escribir sobre cosas. Nono. Esto es un FlashBack Joenny, basado, en parte en** Submarine** (Un libro y una peli que os recomiendo), en parte en **Quiéreme si te atreves** (otra peli que os recomiendo) y en su mayoría en el rol. Como esta historia en si. DISFRUTAD]

No sabe como ha llegado a ese punto, está callado, escondido bajo mil mantas color esmeralda, abrazado a el objeto que lo estaba _"llevando por el mal camino"_ o eso había dicho Severus Snape, el Jefe de la casa en la que lo habían metido. Se abraza a la cafetera sin salir, escuchando los pesados pasos de uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Lo ignora. Ellos lo ignoran a él. No le importa demasiado. Él no quiere estar ahí, Inglaterra le da asco. Hace ese frío húmedo que se te cuela bajo la túnica y no te suelta. Echa de menos la nieve y el frío de Durmstrang. Mira la cafetera entrecerrando los ojos, pasando los dedos sobre las inscripciones que aquella niña loca pelirroja ha dejado en ella.

Si sale de la cama saldrá de la habitación y por lo tanto de la sala común. Y salir de la sala común es sinónimo de encontrársela. Y no quiere. Nada de retos por hoy.

Recuerda con total claridad el día que la vio por primera vez, se perdió por los corredores del castillo y llegaba tarde a encantamientos. Chocó contra ella, tirándola al suelo, no llegaba a medir metro y medio y era pelirroja, cargaba con una cafetera que rodó hacia un lado, por un momento temió que le hiciese algo.

-¡Ay que daño! ¡Ay que daño!

La niña levanta la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la muñeca contraria, es muy pálida y está llena de pecas. Repleta.

-¿Estas… _biene_? –se queda callado porque no sabe si ha formulado bien la frase-

-Creo que me he roto una muñeca… -la niña miente y se le nota-

-No es para tanto.

-¿Y tu que sabes? –frunce el ceño en un cómico gesto e intenta no reír- No te rías… y acompáñame a la enfermería.

Aquella niña era tremendamente gruñona ¡Y una mandona! Aun así se siente mal porque ha sido él el que la ha empujado así que agarra la cafetera y luego tira de ella, de la mano que no se ha retorcido al caer.

-Soy nuevo…

-No importa, yo te guío.

Recorrieron el trayecto en silencio, de cuando en cuando la miraba, interesado, aun con la cafetera bajo el brazo. La niña a su lado no habló más, y se le hizo extraño, aunque no supo bien porque, ni siquiera cuando Madame Pomfey la hizo tumbarse en una cama y él se sentó a su lado.

Ambos vuelven la cabeza al escuchar a Gregory Goyle arrastrando los pies al entrar, no tiene buena cara, la enfermera los deja solos para atenderlo y entonces, solo entonces, Joey Lestrange descubre lo peligrosa y adictiva que podía llegar a ser esa niña.

-Oye niño nuevo… -susurra sacando un tarro de la mochila, con media sonrisa bailando en sus labios- Esto es elixir de la risa, mi hermano lo consiguió en Egipto… tiene el mismo color que la poción que Pomfey va a usar con Goyle… ¿Se la cambias y nos reímos un rato?

-¿Qué…? –la mira atonito controlando sus ganas de aceptar porque Goyle era uno de los que peor le caía.

-¿Capaz o incapaz?

-Capaz.

Horror. Terror. Adrenalina. Un juego sin retorno.

Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre y ya lo había engatusado y estaba cambiando el tarro, nervioso por la sensación de que lo iban a pillar, cuando vuelve a la cama la niña pelirroja está de pie, mirándolo con urgencia.

-Túmbate.

-No me mandas.

-Hazlo.

-No.

Niega, y se recuerda mentalmente que debe apuntar que esa niña es la persona más tozuda, gruñona y mandona de la tierra. Todo eso junto a su nom… Aun no sabía su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –se siente un completo estupido.

-Ginny… -dice distraída, mirándolo rápidamente para volver la mirada hacia donde Madame Pomfey servia elixir de la risa al estupido de Goyle- ¿Y tú?

-Joey… Joey Lestrange…

Se muerde el labio y se gira para mirarlo, mirando la cafetera, que descansa junto a ellos, lo mira directamente a los ojos y él tiene un acceso de risa que consigue controlar. Era extremadamente enana.

-Has sido capaz… -asiente, como si se lo dijese a si misma- Ahora la cafetera ha pasado a ser de tu propiedad… y para conseguirla de vuelta… debes retarme.

Lo ha pillado antes de que ella haya acabado. Extiende la mano, para apretar la suya, como si estuviesen firmando un trato.

_El peor trato de sus vidas. O no._

Y ahí está ahora. Bajo las sabanas, meses después de aquel primer encuentro, abrazado a la cafetera y odiando a muerte a Ginevra Weasley. ¿Por qué la odiaba? No podía decirle que no. Nunca. A ningún reto. Daba igual lo difícil, asqueroso o vergonzoso que fuese, no podía decirle "Incapaz", su orgullo se lo impedía. Por eso mismo está ahí, sin salir, un sábado, aunque Theodore Nott lo haya instado a salir de todas las maneras posibles. De ninguna manera. No iba a salir.

-La niña pelirroja rara de Gryffindor me ha preguntado por ti y por si habías vendido su cafetera en el mercado negro…

Es poco antes de la hora de comer y Joey, por primera vez en la ultimas dieciocho horas sale de debajo de las mantas para mirar a su paliducho compañero, sentado a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

Joey niega, no va a decirselo, no es la primera vez que lo pregunta, y tampoco será la última pero le ha prometido a esa niña del demonio que aquel juego adictivo y sin fin iba a ser su secreto. _Vuestro secreto hasta que os pillen y os castiguen._

Theo entra en ese silencio que a Joey tanto le gusta, el silencio de _"Vale, nada. Tranquilo. Tarde o temprano lo acabaras soltando por esa boca de bastardo Alemán."_

-¿Vas a salir a buscarla?

-¿Perdona?

-Es una plasta… me ha seguido hasta la puerta y dice que hasta que no recupere lo que es suyo no se va a mover de ahí.

Joey gruñe, se estira y sale de debajo de las sabanas, con el uniforme ya puesto. Se enfunda en la túnica y gruñe todos los insultos que se le ocurren en alemán mientras arrastra los pies hasta las mazmorras. Donde, como Nott ya le ha dicho está ella, desentonando, con el granate y el oro en su uniforme.

-¿Qué? –intenta sonar todo lo seco que puede pero ve su cara y acaba no sonando como desea.

-Mi cafetera. Ahora.

-Tienes que hacer un reto.

-Mándame uno.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Quiero hacerlo y poder mandarte algo.

-¿Quién ha osado tomarle el pelo a doña gruñona Weasley? –lo suelta con ironía, mientras andan hacia el vestíbulo.

-Harry…

Harry. _Harry. _Seguramente su hermano, el niño que come por cuatro también esté en el ajo pero prefiere no preguntar, bufa, porque Harry le parece bastante imbecil, aunque nunca lo ha dicho, ni siquiera para molestarla. No sabe si preguntar o no.

-Han sido los dos… pero de mi hermano me lo esperaba… -susurra negando con la cabeza, a esas alturas Joey sabe que no hace falta preguntarle nada, que ella misma lo verbalizará, lo mejor que pueda, ya que no se expresa muy allá- ¿Tú crees que no voy a poder entrar en el equipo de quidditch al año que viene?

Reprime una risa y la escruta con la mirada, se la ve lo bastante angustiada como para hacerle una broma a la que responda bien.

Joey aprende rápido, y sabe que, cuando Ginny está de verdad angustiada es mejor no reírse demasiado de ella, no si no quieres recibir un mocomurcielago… la muy asquerosa era muy buena con ese hechizo.

-Nunca te he visto vol… -sonríe de medio lado, mirándola fijamente- Colarte en el cobertizo de las escobas, robar dos y probar cuan buena eres al Quidditch… ¿Capaz o Incapaz?

-Capaz. Siempre capaz.

Lo sabe. La pregunta ya es simplemente retórica, siempre son capaces, la cafetera lleva casi cuatro meses pasando de mano a mano. La pelirroja se adelanta cuando salen a los terrenos, sacándole la lengua, de repente más contenta.

A veces parece que Ginny solo funciona a retos.

La espera a un lado, algo apartado, sabiendo que en nada aparecería con dos escobas, porque a ella no le temblaba el pulso al hacer las cosas. Nunca. O eso parecía.

-Vamos Lestrange…

Le lanza una escoba y ella agarra otra. Es una Nimbus. No quiere saber de quien aunque se lo imagina, es su pequeña venganza personal hacia aquel imbecil de Potter. _Potter._ Le caía demasiado mal y a él no le había hecho nada. No directamente, claro está. Pero cuando Ginny aparecía con los mofletes rojos y apretando los puños porque aquel imbecil era un descortes con ella era él el que la aguantaba. _Cuando está tan roja las pecas de la cara se le ven más._ Debe dejar de pensar.

La ve dar un golpe y se eleva con seguridad, nunca aceptará que le sorprendió, era demasiado pequeña para moverse así. Era rápida, muy rápida. Mucho más que él, que llevaba volando desde que tenía uso de razón. Lo machacó en dos de las tres carreras que hicieron. Porque, aquel reto era al aire libre, y las escobas se ven. Y ellos estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para percatarse que, unos quince metros debajo de ellos el equipo al completo de Ravenclaw, McGonagall y Snape los miraba. Y seguramente gritaba. Ginny fue la primera en verlos, viró peligrosamente para ponerse a su lado y sonrió solo como ella sabía. _La sonrisa del peligro._

-Pasar entre ellos, a ras, asustarlos ¿Capaz o Incapaz? –grita junto a él, que asiente, bajando en picado, dejándola atrás unos instantes.

Capaz.

_Siempre capaz_.


	2. Hiding tonight

Ginny lleva una semana sin su cafetera, lleva una semana sin beber café y lleva una semana sin apenas ver a Joey. Y está demasiado nerviosa, ha vuelto a empezar a escribir en su diario y cada vez está más pálida. No ve al chico desde que los arrastraron al despacho de Dumbledore y avisaron a sus padres.

_Sus padres._

Robar está mal, y lo sabe, lo sabe bien, no era un robo, solo un préstamo, solo quería darle una lección a Harry, nunca quiso causarle problemas a Joey, ni mucho menos que su padre tuviese que desplazarse desde Colonia para enterarse de que su hijo alternaba con una _traidora a la sangre. _No le gustaba esa expresión ni un pelo. Pero, si la pensaba su padre a lo mejor Joey también y por eso llevaba toda esa semana sin verlo.

Echa de menos los retos y echa de menos estar con él, han pasado de estar todo el tiempo libre juntos a no verse. _Lo echa de menos. _Y no puede contárselo a nadie, porque los retos son secretos y se supone que no son amigos. Por eso escribe en el diario.

-¿Me odias por ser una traidora a la sangre?

Ginny lo ha seguido, no ha podido evitarlo, ve el brillo de la cafetera en su cartera, también se percata de que está triste. Se preocupa.

-Claro que no…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me evitas?

-Mi padre me dijo que esto no podría volver a pasar, que si pasaba… me hacía volver a Durmstrang.

-Bueno… eso es lo que querías.

-Ya no.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Ginny necesita que la gente verbalice lo que piensa aunque ella ya lo sepa, él es igual, por eso a lo mejor le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

-Sabes por que…

-Echo de menos mi cafetera… -cambia de tema, porque en el fondo no quiere ahuyentarlo de nuevo.

-Quiero seguir teniéndola un tiempo…

-Pero yo quiero beber café…

Joey ríe, sacando la cafetera de su cartera, sacudiéndola frente a sus ojos, sonriendo por primera vez en muchos días, disfrutando de ver como ella se molestaba un poco. _Estaba guapa. _Llevaba todos esos días llevando la cafetera encima, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía volver a acercarse a la pelirroja, por mucho que quisiese, porque no quería enfrentarse a su padre, ni que se enfadase. Evitaba por todos los medios enfadarlo. Pero por lo visto, aquella niña era persistente y él _un débil que no podía no estar alejado. _A veces, utilizaba frases de su padre para reprenderse a si mismo. Acaba agarrando la mano de la niña para arrastrarla por los corredores hasta la cocina antes de que siga hablando y le sature el cerebro.

Se sientan ambos en la mesa, frente a los fogones, observando con tranquilidad como el café sale y la cocina se va llenando de un suave olor, Ginny suspira, con los ojos cerrados y Joey se dedica a mirarla. _No deberías estar aquí con ella. _Y por mucho que se lo repita en su mente y piense en su padre no puede no hacerlo, y le asusta. Porque si alguien hace llegar a su padre que sigue viéndola acabará haciendo el baúl y no volviendo y aquella maldita niña había conseguido que no quisiese volver a Alemania. Decide que, en cierto sentido, es divertido desobedecer a su padre, sobretodo si tiene en su poder esa cafetera y un sin fin de cosas que pedirle a aquella niña.

-Como sigas mirándome así vas a dejar quemar el café…

-¿Y por qué no te has levantado tú?

-La cafetera está en tu poder.

Le sacaba de quicio y le hacía gracia a partes iguales. La odiaba y no la odiaba. Era un sin vivir. Cuando se separan, sin haber hecho reto, Joey se plantea si es posible que ahora esa niña y él sean amigos. Además de con Nott es con ella con la que más tiempo gasta en el castillo. Decide preguntárselo la próxima vez.

Y de nuevo, vuelve a haber próxima vez, y de nuevo vuelven a verse casi todo el tiempo, como antes de robar la escoba de Harry, como si su padre nunca hubiese tenido que dejar sus importantes investigaciones por atender a su hijo.

-¿Crees que somos amigos? –están tumbados en el suelo de la cocina, sobre el edredón de Ginny, mirando el techo, imaginando estrellas.

-Se supone ¿No?

-Eso pienso yo…

-Nunca había tenido un amigo que fuese chico…

-¿Ah no?

-Nunca.

-¿Y eso?

-Mis hermanos me dijeron que si te haces amigo de un chico es porque quiere besarte… -hace una mueca graciosa y Joey se sonroja- Pero seguramente lo dijeron porque son mis hermanos y bueno… son muy protectores conmigo.

-¿Qué hermanos? ¿Ron? –Ron no podía ser, Ron solo hablaba de alitas de pollo.

-Fred.

Joey asiente, haciendo como que sabe de quien habla, pero no lo tiene claro, aparta la mirada, porque de repente se pregunta como debe ser eso de besar a una chica. _Asqueroso. Seguramente. _O no, no lo sabe, nunca lo ha hecho, de repente mira como Ginny se pasa la lengua por los labios y se sonroja.

-Entonces ¿Somos amigos?

-Amigos y compañeros de retos… en secreto… -suelta una risa cantarina y lo mira fijamente- ¿Te parece?

-Claro… -decide apartar la mirada hacia la cafetera, que sigue en su poder porque de repente le han venido demasiadas dudas y eso no le gusta.

-¿No vas a retarme?

-No hay nada a lo que pueda retarte ya, Ginny.

-Venga ya, no se te han podido acabar las ideas.

-No soy de ideas infinitas, ya siento arruinar tus planes, Weasley, acabaré quedándome con tu cafetera.

-¡Nunca!

-Lo haré, de momento ya ves que me ha salido bastante bien…

Ginny se enfurece, y Joey lo sabe, porque se ha levantado, como una bala, y lo ha agarrado de la túnica para arrastrarlo fuera de la cocina, en busca de algo que a Joey le de una idea. La idea la tiene, pero no quiere decírselo, ni retarla y que ella diga que es capaz. _Porque siempre es capaz. _Porque si la reta a que lo bese a lo mejor luego le gusta y entonces que pasaría ¿Tendría que casarse con ella? Eso a su padre no le gustaría nada. Nada de nada.

-Vamos Lestrange, no tengo todo el día para que decidas a que retarme…

Caminan por un corredor vacío, Joey aprieta su mano, frustrándose, haciéndola frenar, arrastrándola tras una estatua, haciendo que lo mire extrañada. Juega con sus manos, sin mirarla, pálido. _Vamos._

-Tus hermanos son unos mentirosos… -susurra con una sonrisa burlona, sabe que la mejor manera de retar a Ginny es molestarla primero.

-¡Y tu que sabes! –la tiene en el bote, ha caído, está roja de ira, Joey sonríe.

-¡Pues porque nosotros somos amigos y yo no te he besado! –dice frustrado, sin saber como seguir.

-Oh, es verdad… -frunce el ceño- Bueno, también dijeron que si un chico te besaba luego nada era igual… y eso no sé si es cierto…

A veces Ginny habla tanto que le pone las cosas demasiado fáciles.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que eso es mentira también…

-Quemishermanosnomienten… -siempre que se pone nerviosa habla demasiado rápido y Joey tarda en entenderla.

-Bésame… -lo dice de golpe, y de repente se siente demasiado seguro de si mismo, incluso la mira con media sonrisa, notando como ella se pone nerviosa- Bésame y demuestra que tus hermanos no mienten ¿Capaz o incapaz?

_Siempre capaz._

Ginny se tensa frente a él, sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin moverse y con las manos a ambos lados de su pequeño cuerpo. Más bien parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a arrear un guantazo. La observa cerrar los ojos por completo, y la ve ponerse de puntillas. _Enana. _Y la ve acercarse, y de repente todo su campo de visión son pecas y piel pálida, y le rodea un olor dulzón a café y piruetas. Se esfuerza en mantener los ojos abiertos cuando ella roza sus labios con suavidad e intenta que no se le note que no está nervioso. _Lo está. _

Cuando nota sus labios, sabe que, aunque nunca lo admita, y en cierto sentido, los hermanos de Ginny tenían razón, porque querer repetir eso de nuevo era una señal de que nada iba a volver a ser como antes ¿O si?

Sí, claro que si.

_Capaces de seguir igual._


End file.
